The Element of Suprise
by firesprite07
Summary: A new face in Mustangs gang appears and is assigned as an assitant to Edward Elric there is just one thing about her ...
1. 1: The New Recruit

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA im just a fan **

** Chapter 1 the new recruit**

Hawkeye walked into Mustang`s office speaking as she did so `` Sir a young lady has arrived and is asking for an audience with you`` Mustang looked up  
from his paper work ``Let her in Hawkeye, I can spare a few minutes``. Hawkeye walked out the door to receive his guest which was strange to Mustang she usually just opened the door for the person. Walking with the young lady on her left arm Hawkeye brought the girl in front of Mustangs desk and stayed at her side. ``Hello how can I be of service Miss…..` `Quinn, Elle Quinn` `Miss Quinn`` She nodded ` Colonel I came here to ask for a job`` Mustang looked at her confused ``I'm sorry Miss Quinn but it is not my station to hire civilians off the street` `Colonel I came to you with a specific job in mind, I'll explain if you don`t mind me imposing on a little bit of your time`.

Ed burst into the bastard colonels office 'well that mission was a bust we didn't find out anything about the stone. 'Fullmetal you are interrupting something' Mustang ground out. Ed now looked around the office and saw a girl to his left turned to face the right wall of Mustangs office. She wore black hat which held all her hair except her long brown bangs hung out at the front and a little at the sides, sunglasses, a light blue blouse and black jeans and high heels. Hawkeye on the right looking a little annoyed at him." Who are you?" Reaching her left hand in front of her "Elle Quinn nice to meet you' he walked over to her and took her left hand as her right was full of papers and books" Edward Elric and this is my little brother Alphonse" "Hello Alphonse it's a pleasure, Riza can you take these please they are getting heavy" Hawkeye took the books and papers from Elle placing them on the small table in the middle of the room. 'Colonel?' Elle prompted.' Ah yes well Fullmetal now that you're here we might as well get things set up' Set up? what do you mean? Alphonse asked' Well Alphonse you could say Miss Quinn is going to be your brother's new secretary/assistant. Ed yelled "what I don't need an assistant to look after all my work for me besides I just have my reports and I have to write those". "Not that you write them well anyway' Mustang stated 'but she's not going to stay in the office, she will be going with you on your missions and cataloging your progress and helping of course. She is well accomplished with assistant work and she is an alchemist as well". "Really? What can she do then?" Mustang slipped on his ignition gloves and stood up. "Let's go find out shall we". Hawkeye walked to Elle's side and took her arm leading the way. Lieutenant why are you doing that you seem protective" asked Ed. Hawkeye looked at Ed going to say something but Elle beat her to it "I'm Blind Edward, although I don't need help all the time. I have not been here before so it's hard to navigate where I am". Both Mustang and the Elric brothers stared at Elle; she just smiled and said "I can now get around most of the building though Riza thank you for your help". Elle slipped from Hawkeye's arm and walked out the door avoiding all the furniture along the way. All the inhabitants of Mustangs office rushed out to follow her. Sure enough Elle was walking out of the outer office with no difficulties. Fury even got in her way and she stopped before hitting him avoiding knocking off both there glasses. Hello she said as she stopped. 'Wh..who me' Fury stuttered a little flushed from the sudden new attention from a pretty stranger. Elle nodded smiling. 'Hi' "Elle how did you know he was there?" Asked Al 'Oh I felt him walking with the vibrations on the floor. Fury looked at her "What do they mean how did you know I was here?" "I'm blind, mister…..?' "Oh Fury" Nice to meet you Mister Fury sorry if I got to close for comfort there when I stopped' "Oh no you are not to close" Fury stated "Ok well I'll talk to you later hopefully, Colonel and the Elric's want to see my alchemy". 'see you' "Yup" Elle agreed pulling down her sunglasses, winking at Fury and walking to the testing grounds.

**Hello everyone Im firersprite :P**

** this is my first story i know its alittle short but i wanted to see if any one liked the idea.I would love all feedback on what you think or how to correct my spelling or my writing in general i am not the best at stories but i have had this in my head for awhile now and it needs out in my opinion **


	2. 2: The Initiation

Chapter 2: The Initiation

Ok what do you want me to do sir? Asked Elle "Well you have base components for any kind of transmutation you would like" Replied Mustang. Elle nodded

humming to herself she thought for a moment. Walking over to the grass she drew five small transmutation circles with her fingers in the nearby dirt. Producing

a flower with each touch of a circle. She gathered them and walked over to the group, she handed Hawkeye a pink carnation, Mustang a daffodil, Ed a

stargazer, Al a Star of Bethlehem, and for herself a red and white rose. Walking back to the components she created a bridge of ice over the river area, using a

tree she made several hundred flowers ,and taking air she made a breeze, blowing the flowers all over the yard. Elle walked over to Mustang grabbed his hand

and tugged off one of his gloves, placing it on her hand she snapped her fingers and fireworks erupted thirty feet in the air making it shower flowers and fire.

Elle smiled at the row of astonished faces. "so what did you think?' 'That was beautiful' a voice from behind the group said. Turning everyone saw Fuhrer

Bradley standing there looking pleased. "Hello sir I didn't mean to disturb you with the fireworks" 'that's quite alright it was a beautiful display of alchemy you

did' 'Thank you sir I hope so, it felt nice to me' Elle thanked the Fuhrer "What do you mean child ...oh I see now that I am closer to you, you cannot see' Elle

nodded 'yes sir, I feel alchemy instead just like I use alchemy to feel the ground and people around me. I "saw" you coming as it were and I have an idea what

you look like I just can't see colours'. "Wow. That makes the whole display more impressive. But what of the flowers you gave your audience you gave the

specific colours. "Yes there are colours I can understand like black red pink white and yellow, but others I just know their names. I wasn't born blind I

remember a few of the colours because I learnt them before I went blind and the rest I don't have a clue. 'interesting indeed, Mustang I want you to find a

place for this young lady in your ranks she could help you in future.' Yes sir I already have a place for her." said Mustang seeming pleased "And where is that?"

With the Elric brother's sir." "Excellent will you be able to keep up with the Elrics do you think? What is your name by the way?" "Yes I can keep up, I'm Elle

Quinn sir" Not hesitating she asked "I was wondering if I could take the alchemy exam next year if I have your permission along with Colonel Mustangs as he

will be my commanding officer. " "Yes you have my permission you only need to write the exam as I saw you're practical now". "Thank you sir" Elle bowed. "You

may go with the Elrics on missions before you take your exam as well, might as well not sit around and accomplish nothing for 5 months" Fuhrer Bradley waved

as he left. "How old are you?" asked Ed "I'm 14 Edward" "That is crazy you just manipulated four elements with ease. How is that possible I thought Colonel

was the only Alchemist alive that can control fire like that" "Can we discuss this in the Colonels office it is not for everyone's ears Major"said Hawkeye

"Well the Colonel, Riza and I are the only ones with the knowledge of flame alchemy. You see my family and Riza's have known each other a long time. When I

turned blind and lost my mom I felt completely lost and vulnerable. I had to learn everything I just learnt all over again and then more. I eventually caught up

with that I stayed in the library at my house reading all day wasting away slowly not wanting to move on without my mother. For me she was my world my

everything. One day Riza came to visit and asked my father to bring me to the Hawkeye residence and stay there for a while. She then took me to her father I

was 4 at the time. When I was settled master Hawkeye brought me to his study and showed me his research. You see master Hawkeye was teaching me so I

could protect myself in the future at the same time keeping me going if I got frustrated or upset master would say to me "keep moving forward if you fall get

back up and continue moving". I was just finishing my work with master when the Colonel showed up wanting to learn the secrets I just learned and I myself

mastered. That very night I left to finally go home to see my father who I missed. After that I went to the library every day and studied as much alchemy as I

could. Soon after that my dad bought me as many books as he could get his hands on within 3 years I had read all the books I could find on alchemy. I

practiced as much as I could with earth then water and air was the hardest of course it is a rogue element almost as much as fire. Almost" Elle smiled "And that

is how I learned all elemental forms of alchemy." "So you learn fire alchemy at age 4 and mastered is soon after" asked Colonel Mustang "It took me about a

year to finish fire alchemy. I may have been 4 but I was a focused blind girl Colonel willing to work as hard as I could to find a purpose." "She was sir she was

very dedicated to learning my father's research and alchemy Elle is a very important person to my family and I want to help her in all that I can since both our

fathers passing's, That is why I suggested she came here to see you"


End file.
